Cut
by canjam
Summary: Alice had the perfect life, but now that her dad left,everything is gone.How will she take the new kid Jasper Hale asking her things, and wanting to be her friend when hardly no one else will?
1. Family

"See you tomorrow" I say to my friend Abby. It's the worst part of my day.

I used to be Mary Alice Brandon, daughter of beauty queen Lidia Brandon and successful lawyer Aden Brandon, Sister of musical prodigy Cynthia Brandon, and herself the ballet star. My family was a pillar in the community, my parents were at every fair, parade, store opening, everything. We looked like a perfect family, a stay at home mom, with two good kids and a rich husband that had dinner at six and the kids were in the bed at nine. That was until dad left. Now were Alice Brandon, the only sane one in the family, but is only a shell of her once self, or the "emo", Lidia the drug addict of a mother who can hardly remember her name, Aden Brandon who left his family 5 years ago and never looked back, and Cynthia Brandon the local gang leaders girlfriend and is in and out of jail. I have no family now, only one friend who has never been past the front door of my home.

As I get home I find my mom passed out on the couch, and I go to fix diner as I pick up the knife I get a vision.

_Sitting in history class, a new kid looks up from next to me, he's beautiful, light brown eyes and shaggy blond hair, he's smiling. Then he looks at my exposed arms and looks horrified. He saw the cuts. _

Also, two more things about me, when dad left and my life went down the drain, I picked up cutting. One day when I cut too deep in a vain, I blacked out. When I came to I was in a hospital room, it turns out that I passed out from blood loss and needed a blood transfusion. I couldn't be near a knife for a year, but that's when mom cared.

"_What happened?!"_ _he asked enraged._

"_Nothing, Jasper, just nothing." I said putting on my jacket. _

"_Do you want to talk?" he asked gently._

There is where it stopped. I learned that the future isn't set in stone, it changes, even with the minor things in life. I can't tell you how many times I've seen people choking on a chicken wing bone, only to change their mind last minute.

RING! CLANG!

The phone was ringing, and I dropped the knife in the sink. As I go to the phone I look at the I.D. the police department, oh joy, wonder what trouble Cynthia got in this time.

"Hello" I answered the phone.

"Hey, Alice, your sister is in here again."

"Ok, be there in a minute, I said as I hung up the phone.

* * *

**Here's my new story! R&R! I'm also working on the shopping ch of "Southern Bells" so it's going to be a 3 part ch! I'm trying to get it out by this weekend!**


	2. Dinner

I pulled up to the jail, and walked in to see Frank, the Deputy.

"Hey, Alice your sister in vault 13." He pointed me to the last one.

"Thanks, Frank!" I said walking to it. Seeing Cynthia, she looked worst than last month when she had to be bailed out, again.

"What was it this time?" I asked her.

"Vandalism." She answered.

"How much?" I pressed.

"$500" she said like it was a everyday conversation.

"This is the LAST time that I'm coming to get you, got it?" I warned her.

Then I heard Frank with the keys, coming to open the vault when I had a vision.

_We were sitting in my spot in the woods, me in my cubby hole, him walking across the tree to get there. _

"_Nice to see you again." He said with that heart racing smile._

"_Same here" I said amazed._

"ALICE!?" Frank said waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. Here's the money Frank, I'll guess I'll see you around." I apologized taking $500 from my purse. I always have to bring cash to the jail. He unlocked the cell and I grabbed her by the hand and towed her out of the jail and into the car. When we got in the car I let out a sigh.

"Where to next?" I asked her.

"Home, I need some new clothes." She said oddly robot like.

"Ok." I said pulling out into the road.

Cynthia was 18, when our Mom started using she went wild, only coming home at like 1 or 2 in the morning, if at all, and when she did, she reeked of alcohol and smoke. She was only 14, and I was 12, even though I'm a year younger than her, she always treated me like a baby.

We rode the rest of the way home in uncomfortable silence. When we did get home she asked me this,

"How is she?" She asked clearly meaning our mother.

"Bad." I told her the truth.

Then it hit me,

"_Where did this money come from?" I asked my self. I looked up our almost non-existent bank account, it has 5,000 dollars in it._

_I called the bank._

"Hey are you coming in?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." I answered.

I walked in and picked up dinner again.

"Hey, um, do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked my sister.

"Sure, what are you having?"

"Cynthia, is that you?" our mother called walking into the room.

"Yes Mom, it's me." she said hugging our mother.

"Mom, Cynthia is staying for dinner." I informed her.

"Ok." She said.

DING! Dinner was ready. It was a very bittersweet moment. We never have dinner together anymore, ever since Dad left. It's either Cynthia isn't here or Mom's passed out or both, But it's still nice to be together.

"Mary Alice this is wonderful what is it?" Mom asked.

"It's baked chicken mom, you know like you used to make." I told her, she must be high again. Then I started thinking about all of the things that happened from when Dad left, till now. Then I knew that I had to leave fast before the waterworks started. I never cry in front of people, that's one of the reasons I started cutting.

"Um, Mom, I'm going out for a while, just put the dishes in the sink. I'll guess that someone is coming to pick you up Cynthia? I'll be back by sunset." I said as I put on my jacket and walked out the door. When I got to the edge of the woods boarding my house I started to cry, even though it blended In with the rain I could fell the hot tears running down my face.

Then I ran to my cubbyhole in the woods, which was a big hollowed out tree next to a creek that has a fallen tree that you can walk across to get to the other side. I've only been across the creek once and that was 3 years ago. I walked for about a mile and then I came up on a big abandoned Victorian home. I decide not to go in, because it really freaked me out.

I ducked in into it, it was fairly dry, and cried. I cried for my mother, my sister, my father, my friend, and Jasper. I don't even know him, and I already know that I'm just going to pull him into my pathetic drama. Even if I don't know him, I still care for him.

"Hello, Miss are you hurt?" Someone asked me, I don't even know why I haven't heard him walk up.

I looked up to see the man I've never known but already cared for, I looked up to see Jasper.

* * *

**Here it is! I hope that i get done with ch 3 by this weekend, but i also have home work and other stories. I'm still working on SB's ( Southern Bells) Shopping trip, but it takes longer because i have to look up the links for the stuff. R&R! Thanks! **


	3. Stranger

"Are you hurt?" He repeated, crouching next to the entrance of my cubby hole.

"No, I just, I don't know." I said hugging my legs to my chest.

"Well, I'm Jasper Hale. You?" He asked politely.

"I'm Alice Brandon. Are you new here?" I asked him, trying to seem like I didn't know him.

"Yes, My Dad is a doctor, he was asked to work at the new hospital in town."

"Cool, so how did you find this here?"

" I moved into the old house back there, and I wanted to see what's around."

"Oh, ok." I said.

"So how old are you?" he asked.

"16, but I'll be 17 in about a month." I replied.

"I'm 17." He said.

Then there was a long silence between us.

"So what do you like to do?" He asked.

"Um, well, I like to shop, and I like clothes." I told him the semi-lie. It was true that I LOVED shopping when I was little, especially when we went to pick out costumes for my recitals, or for Cynthia's programs.

"I know that this sounds dorky, but I like Civil War things." He said.

"That's cool." I said.

"So what school do u go to?" he asks me.

"Rowland High." I said.

"I'm starting there tomorrow, with my brothers and sisters."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Um, I kind of have only one, by blood, by adoption I have three others.

Carlisle Hale, my "Dad" is actually my uncle, me and my sister Rosalie were orphaned in a car crash at the age of 13. He took us and adopted us since we had no Grandparents, or any other people to go to. He was already married to Esme, my adopted mother, or aunt, they had already adopted Edward Cullen, my adopted brother. Edward's parents were killed by cancer, and he almost died from it too, but Carlisle saved him and adopted him to. So by the time he was 25 he already had 3 teenage kids. Then a year later he adopted Bella and Emmett McCarty, my adopted Sister and other Brother. So in all there are 5 teens, Me and Edward are 17 and Bella is 16 and Rosalie and Emmett are 18." he finished his history.

"So, um, Bella is a sophomore, you and Edward are juniors, and Rosalie and Emmett are seniors. Am I correct?" I sated.

"Almost" He said with a chuckle, "Bella is also a Junior, her birthday is next month, so what grade are you in?" He asked me.

"Junior. My birthday's in a month too." I told him.

"Cool, then I'll know someone."

"You seem pretty open with strangers, don't you?" I asked.

"No, not usually" He let out a sigh "I know that this is going to sound kind of bizarre, but I feel different around you. Like I know that I can trust you."

"I feel the same way." I sighed, Even though I knew more than what I felt, I SAW it.

"It's getting dark, I better go." I said crawling out of my dry spot and standing up. Jasper stood up also, and I looked up to see him towering over me, it's not that he's extremely tall, it's just that I'm really short. When I say really short I mean that I'm 4'11.

"So I guess that I'll see you tomorrow" He said with that same heart breaking smile.

"Yeah, Bye." I said as I walked away. As I was walking away I felt the sense of protection, and comfort leave me. It was like I was walking away from home, and never coming back. I felt more cold, and confused, and hurt since when I left, running away from that, except I couldn't cry, it wasn't that sorrow hurt. It was a more deep hurt, something that I couldn't explain.

When I walked in, the dishes were in the sink, but all of the food was put up. That was a good sign. Cynthia was gone of course. I washed the dishes and went upstairs to do my homework. My house is large, it has 4 bedrooms, 4 and a ½ bathrooms, and a fairly large kitchen, dining room, and living room, combo. It also has a basement, that is where my and Cynthia's playroom was, and my studio room, and her music room were. When dad left I stopped dancing and she stopped playing. When you live in a big house that's empty, it's really worst than living in a tiny one that's overcrowded, because it's a constant reminder that your alone. When I was doing my homework I just thought about Jasper. How he looked, how he talked, how he smelled, he was perfect. Then it hit me.

"_Do you mind if we sit here" Jasper asked politely pointing to mine and Abby's empty table._

Then I flashed out. This was starting to get really strange, I've had 4 or 5 visions today, that is more than I've had in some weeks, and they have never been SO detailed, like I knew who I was talking to, but I couldn't know times, or places or sometimes even backgrounds. I just knew that they may happen.

I went to bed early that night, waiting to find what awaits me the next day.

* * *

**Hey people! I know that this is a short ch, but i'm going to try to make the next one longer. I want to try to get 4 reviews for this chapter before i put out the new one!  
If i get that many then i'll add in a specil surprise for you! :P! Thanks for the reviews! R&R! **


	4. An1

Hey everybody! My computer locked up, but I was able to save my stories. So I'm not sure how my computer is going to act for a couple of days so if I don't update for a while you know why. I put "Southern Belles" on hold until I get a chance after "Cut". Thanks for all of the reviews I have 20 so far, and if you have questions, feel free to ask. Also I take anonymous comments, so everyone can review!

Thanks!

Canjam.


	5. New Kids

I woke up early the next morning and started getting dressed. I decide to wear my red jeans, with a black shirt, a zebra print jacket, my Converse High-Tops, and to top it off with finger-less gloves. Then I went to the bathroom to do something with my waist length, raven black hair. I know that most people don't have that long hair, but I haven't cut it since Dad left. I'd thought about cutting it several times but I could never bring myself to do it. As I thought about things to do with it, I settled on straitening it. When I was done I left for school. I live in the small town of Ferndale, Washington , and I go to Rowland High. There's only two high schools here, Rowland, and Ferndale High. Most of the upper-class goes to Rowland, while the lower go to Ferndale. When I got to school, it was raining, as always. So I decide to sit in my car until it let up a little. Then a new sliver Volvo pulled up a few spaces away. Out came a dark-brunette girl, a copper-haired boy, a HUGE man (the reason I can't call him a boy is because he is two times bigger than Guy Banks, the biggest boy here) , and a strikingly beautiful blond girl. Then the last was Jasper. These must be his brothers and sisters.

_There was a knock on my car window; I opened up my door to see Jasper._

"_Would you like for me to walk you to your homeroom?"He asked politely._

There was a knock on my car window; I opened it to see Jasper.

"Would you like for me to walk you to your homeroom?" He asked politely.

"Sure, but don't you need your schedule?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"No, they gave it to me last night, when we registered." He said picking the books up from my arms.

"Oh, um, who's homeroom are you in?"

"Mr. Kiser, you?" He replied.

"Mrs. Roemer. What is your schedule?"

"1st George, Biology, 2nd Nemer math, 3rd Hayes, Literature, 4th lunch, 5th Canne, history, and 6th PE." He said.

"Oh, I have the same math, history and gym class as you." I said.

"Who's your first period?"

"Mitchell, why?" I asked.

"If you don't mind I would like to walk you to our math class."

"I usually walk with my friend Abby." I told him. I didn't know if she would be TO mad about me walking with someone else, but I couldn't leave her like that.

"Well, then can I escort both of ya'll to your classes?" He said, sounding like he was from a different time.

"S-sh-sure" I strutted; I have never done that before.

"Well, then see you at the end of 1st."He said as he left, leaving me outside my homeroom.

I walked in and sat down just like it was any other day.

"Who's that?" Abby asked. Abby moved here from Michigan two years ago, she came up to me at lunch the day she got here to introduce herself. She saw that I was reading "Midnight"; it was a book that was about a normal girl who fell in love with a vampire. There were 2 other books following it, "Old Moon" and "Supernova", and there is another one coming out in another month, "Sunrise". She said that she LOVED it and read it 5 times, and "Old Moon" twice, even though it hadn't even came out yet. She said that her mom owned book stores, and her dad was a book critic, so she could read book that weren't supposed to be out for months. As we talked, we found out interest that we both had. We both LOVED Ronald, Edwin's the main vampire that was in love with Becca (the main girl) brother, and we both agreed that I was like Ashley, Edwin's sister.

"Oh, that's the new kid, Jasper." I said.

"Oh, I want to meet him."

"You can, he's walking us to class at the end of next period."

"WHAT!?" She yelled.

"Yeah, see he kind of offered to, and I didn't think you would mind..." I trailed off.

RING! The class bell sounded.

"Bye, meet you at your class!" I said to her as we walked out the door.

It was really hard to sit through my literature; I don't even think I could tell you a word that Miss Leeds said. I just couldn't wait until I saw Jasper again. I knew that only yesterday, I felt pity for him, but now I don't know why, but I think he is going to save me, one way or another.

RING the shrill sound of the bell startled me. I gathered my things and headed for the door, prepared to wait for him, but sure enough he was there, waiting for me.

"Hello, and where is your friend?" he greeted me, taking my books away from me.

"Um, Canne." I told him.

As we walked down the hall, I couldn't help but feel people's eyes on us, it was a very weird felling when you have been faded in to the background for so long.

"There you are!" Abby said walking to us."Hello I'm Abby Barksdale." She said.

"I'm Jasper Hale, whose class are you in?" He asked her.

"Nemer." She stated.

"Oh, so we're going to all be in the same class." He said.

"Cool, and Alice my Dad is getting "Sunrise"!" She yelled.

"Really! That's awesome!" I said.

"So, you must be the new guy." Mr. Nemer said as we walked through the door.

"Yes, sir." Jasper said.

"Well would you like to share a table with Miss Brandon and Miss Barksdale?" he offered.

"If you wouldn't mind."Jasper said.

Mr. Nemer just nodded.

We sat at our Table, just like any other day, except I kept felling Jasper staring at me. I just zoned out, like the whole time… this was strange, I like never do that.

RING!

The bell snapped me out again. I gathered my things when Jasper grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"Hey, I'll see you later ok?" He asked.

"Sure." I said even though I knew that he was going to sit down at our table, I was still a little sad.

My biology class was extremely boring like always, until I saw this.

_Me in a really cool light pink dress, dancing with Jasper, perfectly happy._

Wow, maybe time wouldn't interfere, that would be perfect, absolutely perfect.

They let us out of class early to have time to go to our lockers, and Abby was there.

"Hey! So Jasper seems pretty cool." She said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" she said raising her eyebrows. "You like him don't you?"

"Ok, maybe I do, just a little bit." I whispered, trying to keep it down because we were in the lunch line.

"Wow, finally. I was afraid that you were going to end up alone." She said with mock relief.

We got to the end of the line, picked up our lunches, paid, and sat down at our table. The tables here were designed for at least ten people to sit at, but me and Abby were the only two.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Jasper asked politely pointing to mine and Abby's empty table.

"Nope" I said.

"Cool." He motioned over four other people to join him, and there were the people I saw him getting out of the car with.

"Um, these are my brothers and sisters, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Rosalie." He introduced pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." I said. They nodded in response.

We talked about things that Jasper already told me, like why did you move here, where did you move from, how did you like it here, the normal things you ask someone who's new.

Then I looked at my watch, I had to pick up something from my locker and take to literature, I had to leave now.

"Hey, I have to go and get something from my locker, I'll see you in a couple of minutes Jasper, and it was nice meeting ya'll." I said picking up my things and taking them to the dumpster. I left the lunchroom, with the felling of someone watching me. I just must be really paranoid. I thought. I got my things out of my locker when I heard someone from behind me say

"Where's the new guy, he's not here to protect you now is he?" said Guy Banks, he was this really big bully, and I was the only one who ignored him, so he hated me.

I just looked at him.

"So your not gonna talk, well, I'll make you talk!" he yelled grabbing my forehead and smashing it into the locker,

BANG ,BANG ,BANG. Three hits before I fell into a heap on the floor, when he had me up I tried kicking him but my legs were too short. When I was down on the ground he kept kicking me, I felt blood, then when I was about to fade into the darkness I heard someone yell,

"Hey, STOP DOING THAT TO HER NOW!"

* * *

**Here it is! it's really long,! I'm really sorry it took this long, if you wonder why it did look at the AN. Thanks for the reviews! i asked for 4 and i got like 10!**

**And i promised a surprise and if you want to see it then look on my profile for the link.**

**So, can you give me 10 reviews this time, and in the reviews can you tell me who you think is saving Alice? The winners will be put at the bottom of the next Ch.!**

**Thanks, and review!**


	6. Saved

When I came too, it wasn't even two minutes after, and strangely I wasn't even disoriented. Okay, I was, but just a little, like I knew what had happened to me, and I knew who did it, But Jasper was cradling my head whimpering "Stay alive, please, just stay alive!" and Emmett was beating the snot out of Guy, and Bella, Rose, Edward and Abby were running down the hall with the rest of the school on their heels.

"Ow." I mumbled, trying to escape the darkness forcing its self upon me again.

"OH, THANK GOD."Jasper breathed, "shhh, everything is going to be alright, shhh, it's okay." He comforted me. I felt blood and hot tears run down my face, but in all of my pain I never felt scared, and I really didn't even notice anything except Jasper.

"MOVE BACK! GIVE US SOME ROOM, COMING THROUGH!" A man's voice said. Then a man in blue came and knelled beside me and Jasper, A Paramedic ,He tried to pull me out of his arms, but I just held on tighter. He finally gave up and just let me stay there.

"Ok, honey, let me see your arm." He told me. I looked up to Jasper, who just nodded. Then I laid my arm over the bloody floor, or was my arm just bloody? I couldn't really tell. Then the man stuck something in my arm and I started to feel really sleepy again. Jasper tried to give me to the man but I had enough will in me to try to get him not to, even if I was dying I couldn't think of a better place to.

"No, don't, stay, please." I slurred.

"Ok." Was all he said, but in those two little letters made the entire world to me. I looked up into his amber eyes and I saw the pain of a thousand deaths, a thousand lost souls, a thousand lost homes. I saw a pain that I could not even fathom, even if my Dad left a hundred times. He looked hundreds of years older to be able to contain a pain that huge. Then I started to feel really sleepy.

"Jasper I'm sleepy." I said without even realizing it.

He gave one humorless chuckle and said "I know darling, I know. You can go to sleep now ok. It's ok to go to sleep." He said while laying me on something, when I would much rather prefer his arms, then he started to pull away. I put out my hand to stop him.

"No, don't go." I said.

"What ever you want, darling." He sighed, then he climbed into the back of the ambulance with me.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW!!!!!**

**Happy Easter everybody! So, i know that this one is really short, but i thought that it would be better to give it a really sweet ending. **

**Ok so if you couldn't tell who saved Alice it was... EMMETT! So the winners are...** **Trinity Aldridge,Rosalie123456,ochalke5,and KatKalamity.(i still gave it to you if you got close.)**

**Thanks everybody for playing, and reviewing! I'm gettin a lot of awesome reviews! I have like 31! :D!**

**So, if i can get 12 more reviews i'll have another surprise for ya'll. (Hint, it will be in JasperPOV.)**

**Thanks!**


	7. An2, please read

Hi People! So I just put up the reviewing reward for ch. 5! Thank you sssooo much for reviewing! If you want to see the prize then go to my stories and click on "Cut Extras" and it should have "chapter 5 reward." That is where I'm going to post all of my story rewards. I'm trying to get the new chapter out in a few days, so please be patient. Thank you for all of the AWESOME REVIEWS! 45 SO FAR!

Thanks,

Canjam.


	8. Story Time

I woke up to a bright light, and an annoying beeping, and sobbing. I laid there for a second before I heard close beside me "Hey, guys I think that she's awake." The voice sounded familiar…JASPER! He stayed! I felt something cool lay on my hand.

"Alice, wake up, honey." He coaxed me. My eyes fluttered open, I was in a white hospital room, and there was Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella, over in the corner was Abby, who was crying, and Olivia, her mother who was like mine too, comforting her with tear tracks running down her cheeks, and there was a caramel haired woman standing behind the Cullen's.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Emmett said bounding out of the room. Rosalie following him close behind. Everyone gathered around my bed, with coolness on my hand, I looked to see Jasper holding my hand. He had a sort of affection in his eyes. Next to him was Abby, with red eyes, she must have been crying a lot, and to her right was her Mom, who practically thought of me as one of her own. Next to her was the caramel haired lady, Bella, and Edward.

"How bad is it?" I asked. Jasper kneeled by my bed to look me in the eye he let out a sigh before he spoke.

"Alice, it was horrible, you look a lot better now, but your head was bashed up pretty bad, you had to get stitches, and your hair" He moved his hand to pick up a lock of my ear length hair "they had to cut off most of your hair." He finished with sad eyes.

"Oh, well it's ok. I've been meaning to cut it, and just haven't found a good excuse." I told him trying to make him feel better. Bella coughed and looked at Edward urgently, and he took her by the wrist and led her out the door. The lady looked at them with concern.

"That's my mother Esme." Jasper said. I nodded, felling sore all of a sudden.

"Well, I didn't know that all of my family was here." A man who looked like a god, and I was assuming was Carlisle, said.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself holding out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

I cocked my head to the side and asked "How long was I out?"

"A day" Jasper said. Abby moved to sit on the opposite side of Jasper and said

"Alice, oh I'm sssssssooooo glad that you're ok!" She said throwing her arms gently around my neck.

"How's my hair, is there anything we can do with it?" I asked her, trying to ease some of the sadness in her eyes.

She gave a shaky laugh."Yeah, we could…um…spike it out, yes that would be really cute!" she said with a hint of joy in her eyes. Abby always did my hair if we would ever go anywhere, once at Christmas, we went to the tree lighting ceremony looking like Whos.

"That's sound great!" I said, relived that she wasn't sad anymore.

Olivia then patted my hand "Alice, honey, we called your mother." She said, looking sad. It was just then that I noticed that she wasn't there.

"Well, Alice, you are going to have to stay here for another day, but you can't go back to school until next week." Dr. Cullen ordered.

"Oh, ok." I said sadly thinking about how I was going to get around my house.

"Well, I guess that I'll see you tomorrow."He said putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Alice, it's late, I think me and Abby need to get home now. We'll be back in the morning. Bye honey, get better." She said patting my hand leaving.

"You stayed." I said smiling to Jasper, when everyone left.

"Alice, I need to ask you about something, it's your family, if you tell me the truth about your family, I'll tell you about my REAL family." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Ok." I said."You're the only person other than Abby who would know ok. So here it goes, I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi, to Lidia Brandon, beauty queen, and Aden Brandon , mega lawyer. My family was a community pillar. My older sister, Cynthia, played the flute excessively well for her age, and the piano, as well. I on the other hand, danced. I was a ballerina. I was the top of my dance class at "The Biloxi Primary School of The Arts", one of the most prestigious schools in the south. We moved here when I was 10, and that's when it all went south. My dad left us, and my sister went wild. She was only 12 almost 13 when he left, she joined a cult, and was never at home, and my mother turned to drugs. I coped with it in different ways. And that's how I'm here today."

"Well, I guess it's my turn," he stared "Well, I'm a vampire."

* * *

**Here it is! I'm sorry that it took so long, but i tried to make it long. 42 REVIEWS! THAT'S AWESOME!!! **

**I want to see what song that you think when you read this story, so if you can please post the song's name and artist with your comment and i'll listen to the songs and pick the top 5 i think relate the best to the story, and in the next Ch. i'll post the songs and the people who posted them!**

**Thanks! Review please!**


	9. Brighter

I laughed "Ha ha, no seriously." I said. He looked pretty serious. "Wait your not joking are you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said popping the "P". "Do you still want to hear my story?"

"Yes." I answered mesmerize.

"I was born in 1843 in Houston, Texas; my parents had a plantation there. When I was 17 I entered the civil war, I shot up in the ranks, and by the time I was 20 I was a major. I was assigned to evacuate Galveston, I was done and riding back when I met three women walking along the road. I stopped to help them but what I didn't know that they were vampires, the bit me. Maria, the leader of the three, was making a vampire army, because in the south is much different from the north, the south is more…savage, there were less people in the south to feed off on. Who ever had a city could feed more and it be less noticeable. My job in her master plan was to train and then kill the newborns. I was very good at it, even though I hated it, but I followed Maria around like a lost little puppy. I made friends with two of the newborns, Peter and Charlotte, little did I know that Peter had fallen in love with Charlotte. When the time came to kill her, Peter wouldn't do it and they ran away together. They wanted me to come with them, but I wouldn't. I stayed and fell more deep in depression. They came back a few more years later, and I escaped with them. I fed off humans, but I only fell deeper, because I could feel their emotions when I did it, sadness, fear, pain, whatever they had was my own. With the newborns, they just went crazy and fought; they really didn't feel that deeply. When we passed through a little town in the mountains, we encountered a different group, the Cullen clan, they said that they feed off animals, and that they liked to keep a low profile, and they asked us to refrain from eating the people in the area. I felt that I needed to leave Charlotte and Peter and stay with the Cullens. There were already all of them except Bella, and Emmett was only a month old at that time." He started his finish to his amazing life story, and he started rubbing comforting circles in my hand. "All of my family has very different life stories, and all of them, except Carlisle, Bella, and myself have been changed by Carlisle, but their stories are not mine to tell." He finished.

"Wow, I never would have guessed… so if you're like the vampires in Midnight was Bella Edward's singer?" I asked.

"Yes, she was."

"Am I yours?" I asked him blushing.

He picked up his fingers and brushed them across my face. "No, you're not, your case is even odder, see every one of us has a singer, but your blood has no effect on me, it actually kind of repulses me, it would be like you looking at someone else's blood."

"Oh. Jasper, in the story, you said that you can read emotions?"

"Yes, it's like you feel them, and I can project them." He said with the heart breaker smile.

"Oh, ok. Well, um,

I, um, kind of see things, like things that haven't happened yet." I mumbled.

"You WHAT?" He jumped up, shocked.

"I see things. I saw you before you even came, but they are very subjective. You're the only person who knows."

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry that I acted that way. I was just a little shocked."

"Well, I half expected you to run out of the room screaming." I admitted.

He gave a shaky laugh "That's what I expected you to do when I told you that I was a vampire."

I laughed.

"So, what are you doing when you get out of here?"

"I don't know, go home I guess." I said dreading it.

"Well, since you know what we are, would you mind if you just came to my house? It's going to be sunny so we're going to be there all week." He encouraged.

"Ok." I said realizing that somehow I knew that my future is going to be brighter.

* * *

**Hey! 52 REVIEWS! THAT ROCKS!**

**Thanks for all of the songs! Now here are my picks!**

**Song, Artist, Person who suggested it**

**1. Bring me back to life, Evanescence, Phoebe911**

**2. Stand In the Rain, Superchick, ochalke5**

**3.** **Shadow, Demi Lovato,** **Rosalie123456**

**4. Truth, Seether,** **crystal464**

**5. Love Story, Taylor Swift, Rosalie123456**

**Thanks everybody! I know that this was a short ch. but the next one is going to be really long, and if you give me 10 reviews i'll post a sneak peak on the extras page!**

**Thanks! Please Review!**


	10. The Cullen Home

"Alice, honey, wakeup, it's time to go." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"WHAT?!!!" I yelled at him, the medicine made me tired…and cranky.

He chuckled "Now, darling, can you please stand up so I can get you in the car." He asked.

"Ok." I sighed. All I wanted to do is sleep.

Jasper lifted me up in a Ford F-150; it was all a sleek black, with black leather interior. Everybody else other than Emmett and Esme rode back in Edward's Volvo. I didn't stay up for long, because the last thing I remember was leaning on Jaspers shoulder and drifting to sleep. I woke up to Jasper carrying me inside. They lived in the old creepy house, but it looked better, much better, it was the same white, same black doors and windows, same wrap-around porch, except this time it had honeysuckle growing around the posts, and there were ferns hanging around, and Dutch-Iris growing in the flower beds, Rose bushes around the perimeter, and some other flowers that I didn't know the names to. Now instead of it looking deserted, it looks like a REAL home. He led me into a big room that had HUGE bay windows placed about 15 feet apart, and it was light in décor, the darkest being a light green, and it was very open, and almost no walls. Jasper carried me up a flight of stairs, past a big family room, into a hall, and into the first room. It was a dark-pale blue, with hardwood floors, and large window with a window-seat, and on the other side of the room there was a book self that covered up the whole wall, on the wall opposite of that there was a king sized bed that had a dark-blue cover on it. Jasper carried me there, and set me down and whispered

"I'm going to hunt with the guys, I'll be back tonight." Then he kissed my forehead. Set something down and left, I fell back asleep soon after that.

I woke up to a thunderstorm, and I felt better so I got up and looked at the digital clock that read 4:17, then I remembered that he won't be back until tonight. I looked around the room, it seemed to be the typical teenage boy's room, except of all of the civil war things, I then looked to the foot of the bed and there was a duffel bag with a note on it I picked up the note and read it.

Alice,

Abby gave these to me while you were in the hospital, they should do you good until Rosalie can go shopping. My bathroom is the door next to the bed on the right, you are welcomed to anything in the house, and when you feel like it Esme will be downstairs and will be more the happy to fix you something to eat.

-J.

I went through the bag right quick, making sure that everything was in there, and knowing Abby it was, I mean she was the one who picked out or bought much of it, I pulled a band-t a pair of skinny jeans and my hair straighter and went to the bathroom. When I was done I tried to remember the way back I went left to the game room where I found Bella reading a book.

"Hey, um, what's up?" I asked her, I just realized that I've never talked to her, but she didn't seem mean, just quite.

"Hello, how did you sleep?" She asked, I could tell that she didn't have it in her to be mean,

"_Come on Bella, It's just eye shadow!"I tried to convince her, using me panted pouty-face._

"_UGH! Stop using that face, ok, but don't me look like Halley!" She begged._

"Alice are you ok?"She asked me concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, um, do you know where Esme is?" I asked her trying to clear up my head, when my visions are interrupted; sometimes it takes a little while for my head to clear.

"Yeah she's downstairs I think, here I'll show you." She offered putting down her book, and walking over to me.

"Ok, Thanks." I said following her. She lead me down a big staircase, into a great room, it had a wall separating it into the other room, which must be the kitchen. I turned the corner and sure enough, Esme was standing there.

"Hello, Alice, would you like anything to eat?"She asked me very motherly.

"Yes, please." I said politely.

"Ok, how's a grilled cheese sound to you?"

"Perfect."I said.

She already had all of the ingredients out and in the pan before I could sit down at a stool. I admit I was a little freaked out; I looked to Bella still standing beside me. "Um, do you mind talking to me and Rosalie after you get done eating?" She asked.

"Sure" I said as Esme put the sandwich in front of me.

"Ok, it's the room up the stairs, and the last door on the hall on the right." She said as she walked out of the room. I sat there eating my sandwich wondering what they wanted me for.

* * *

**Hey People!!! I have 61 reviews!!!!!!!! THAT ROCKS!!!!!! I'm trying to post something every week, now that it's almost summer, i have more time.:) **

**Can i have 10 reviews for the next ch? **

**Thanks! Review,please!**


	11. Consequences

I finished my sandwich thinking what they would want me for, when I got done I stood up to put away my plate, but Esme took it away and it was in the sink before I could blink.

"Thank you" I said a little startled.

"It's no problem" She said wiping down the counter.

I walked out of the arch into the living room, and then I went up the stairs and to the right hall and the last door, I knocked on it and waited.

"Come in." Rosalie yelled.

I opened the door to the room, it must have been either Rosalie's or Bella's bedroom, it was very bright, almost like a beach, pale wood floors, sky blue walls, long windows, and a big white bed with a white canopy twisting up the sides, there were also small bookcases on the walls, one had classic books, and the other had CD's , but the most important object in the room was a stereo mounted in the wall with speakers placed in various places.

"Alice, do you want to sit down?" asked Rosalie who was standing in the middle of the room and was motioning over to an empty chair beside where Bella was sitting, I walked over cautiously and sat down.

"Alice, I don't mean to seem to be blunt or rude as I may seemed to Bella, but we want to know have you chosen?" She asked very upfront.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Have you chosen to be human for the rest of your life, or… not." She said.

"I haven't thought about it." I said. That was true; I just knew that even existed last night.

"Well, before you chose we want to warn you, there are… consequences, Bella and I have both experienced them, and we would like to tell you our stories."

"Ok." I said curious.

"Bella would you like to go first." Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I would Rose. Alice, do you remember a girl that went missing in phoenix, about three years ago?" She asked me.

"Yes, she lived in Forks, right."

"Yes, well I just moved there two months before, I met Edward, we had a rocky start, but I already knew that he was the one for me. We were on our first official date; playing baseball with the family, well He was playing, I just watched. We were almost done when other Vampires came, ones that had a different diet. One of them was a tracker, James. Trackers track down people, of course, and he had a very impressive record, one never slipped by, he saw how Edward was so very protective of me, so he thought he would play a game. Edward read his mind and saw what was coming, so I had to tell my father that I was leaving, it broke his heart, and then Esme ran me to Phoenix to hide. James called me saying that he would kill my mom, so I had to try to save her, even if it meant my life, so I escaped and took a taxi to my old ballet studio, so he dropped me off there and I went in, he tricked me, he didn't have her, but he did bite me after torturing me. I blacked out; the rest I remember is Edward, there a minute too late and biting me more to speed up the process. I woke two days later in the desert, it turns out that Carlisle had friends that lived there when they were in the area. I was a missing person, and the Cullens killed James. It was an open case until the Cab driver said that he dropped me off at the now burnt studio. I only saw my father on T.V. pleading for my safe return, and my mother breaking down on the news of my "death". I can never see any of the EVER again. I can't see anyone that I knew as a human I can never see ever again. I can't describe how that hurts, the only thing that keeps me going is Edward." She told me.

I've never truly thought about becoming a vampire before this, and know I know what effects it has. I don't think that I'll miss my family as much as Bella; I've already lost them, but what about Abby and Olivia, and John (Abby's dad).

"Wow." Was my pitiful response.

"So Alice, that is why we really want you to fully think out this decision. Rose and I have lost things precious to us." She said gently.

"Are you ready to hear mine?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I said stretching my half-asleep legs.

"Well, I was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. My family was middle class, and a beautiful daughter was a blessing to them, my parents were social climbers, you see. My father worked in a bank ran by the King's, and King's lived by their name, they owned most of the business in town. I met Royce King in 1933; he was starting to run my father's bank. He started sending me flowers, Roses for my name, and Violets for my eyes, and we were soon engaged. I was ecstatic, because being the shallow little girl I was then I wanted nothing than have my big princess wedding, and to be like my best friend Vera, who I was insanely jealous of; Vera was my age, was already married and was a mother, and I wanted children. Soon I began to pity her, and I all I cared about was my blond haired-violet eyed babies, except I did notice something that her husband had, and Royce didn't, and that was affection, he would always hold her, and kiss her, and told her he loved her, even when it was just us. Royce only really held my hand and pecked me on the cheek, and that was when we were at parties or in town, but never anywhere else." She paused to and took a deep breath, and to stop pacing, as she was doing since she started the story "I was coming home from Vera's that night." She said turning to face me, a mixture of sadness and rage in her eyes. "I was playing with her little boy, and it was getting dark, so I had to be home, I said my goodbye's and left, I was walking when I saw a group of men up ahead of me, I could tell that they were drunk. I walked passed them when I noticed Royce, in the group; it was him and his friends, but it was too late to run then, I'm sure that you can guess what they did to me. They also beat me and left me to die, Carlisle found me and left me and changed me. I have my life back, well some, but I can never have children. Once you're a vampire, you're ALWAYS the same as you were when your changed." She finished. "We really want you to consider this; I wouldn't want you to choose what I wouldn't want it for myself. You don't have to decide now but we thought it would be fair for to know what could happen if you were changed, and we're not trying to scare you away, but you are playing with fire, and there are many dangers for a human being with us." She warned me.

I nodded agreeing with her, or never knew the penalties, or sacrifices of being a vampire. I'm totally not sure how I what the rest of my life, or forever is going to be.

* * *

******Hey everyone! Here is the long one that i've been talking about for a while! I know that I changed Bella during twilight, it's is just that Alice is too important to be left out of the other books. **

**I HAVE 69 REVIEWS! THAT IS SSSSSSOOOOO COOL!!! **

**I also want to see how many people put my story in their favorites, so could you please put that in your review.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	12. An3 Saltwater Room

Hey People!

I've started a new story; it's called "Saltwater Room". Can you all please read and comment it! "Cut" is still my first story, so I try to not let this interfere with the new one. "Saltwater Room" is going to be short, only 7-8 chapters, but it's not going to have a lot of drama, it's kind of more real, and everyone is human. And for people who are asking why it's called "Saltwater Room" is because it is a really cool song from my favorite band "Owl City" look it up it's a cool ya'll go to my profile and read it?

Please read it and tell me what you think!

Thanks,

Canjam.


	13. Everything is fine, for the most part

I wandered out of the room where Rosalie and Bella were still talking, I was completely dazed, I still hadn't chosen, this isn't something that you can decide overnight

"_Alice, what did they tell you?" Jasper asked with a mixture of concern and anger._

"_The consequences of being with you…both sides." I whispered looking into his eyes._

Wow, that on had some real information. I thought sarcastically.

I made my way down the stairs and into the living room, where Esme was looking into a Costal Living magazine. It was a page about late summer flowers. That brought me back to my grandmother in Jasper Mississippi (Wow, ironic isn't it), I used to go down there when I was eight and nine for the summer. That was back when life was simple, and I looked forward to my summers with her. She lived on a big plantation, it had HUGE flower gardens. She even had one especially for me, I always choose what went in it; it was mostly filled with lilies: Princess Lilies are my favorite flowers, so it had bunches of those. Me and her would always walk around the gardens in the afternoons after everything had cooled down, but she died when I was ten, and the massive estate was sold to make a subdivision, so the gardens were torn down.

"Do you like flowers, Alice?" Esme asked me.

"Yes, my grandmother and I used to have gardens." I told her.

"Oh, that's lovely. I was thinking about picking up a new hobby and I thought that flowers would be perfect. What kind of flowers did your grandmother have?"

"Um, I remember the lilies, and she had a beautiful peach-colored hibiscus, and something called a fire-poker or something like that."

"That's wonderful, if you don't mind me asking is she still alive?"

I hung my head. "No she's not, she passed about six years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be; it's been a very long time."

There was a long pause in the conversation, not an awkward one.

"So, how did the talk go?" Esme asked trying to break the silence. Of course she would have heard, even down here.

"It got me thinking, both of their stories are very compelling." I told her.

"Both? Bella told you hers?" She asked with a small smile and a disbelieving look on her face.

I nodded yes.

"Bella must really trust you; she is very private, and shy. I'm also surprised on how Rose is taking to you; she is very protective of us." Esme explained.

"Oh, ok." I sat there for a while after. Then I looked at the clock, 5:26, it had only been a little over since I woke up, yet so much had changed. I wonder what Abby was doing, ABBY! I haven't talked to her today, I have to call her.

"Um, Esme, do you mind if I use the phone? I have to call Abby, and Olivia or they'll want to make sure that I'm ok."

"Sure, dear. Hear I'll show you." She said as she got up at lightning speed and was next to me in a flash. I followed her into the kitchen and it was on the wall next to the archway. She left me to call Abby privately.

"Hello." Abby picked up.

"Hey Abbs it's me."

"ALICE! Your ok! How is it? How are they? When are you going to be back in school?"

I laughed lightly."Hey slow down. I'm fine, they're great, everything is fine for the most part, and I'll be back by Monday at the latest. Oh, Thanks for the bag. You're a lifesaver."

"It's no problem. You know me. So, has your Mom called? We haven't heard anything from her yet."

"Oh, ok. Well, I don't even thinks that she notices, beside at least I'm not alone here."

"Yeah, Alice, I have to go and tell Mom. Call me before you go to bed ok?"

"Sure Abbs, call you later." I said as we hung up.

Then I looked up, at the clock, 5:34. How much longer will it be until they get back?!

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE!!!! I know thats this is a really short,It's a filler ch. I'm trying to update more, but i've been really busy. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Can ya'll check out my story "Saltwater Room"? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. I have pics of the flowers on my profile!**


	14. An4 BETA!

Hello,

I'm looking for a Beta, like I said in "Saltwater Room".

I'm looking for someone who will keep me on track with my stories, will help me update more often, and will give me feedback on the chapters before I post them.  
That means getting the new chapters first!  
I'll be making the choice on 8-30-09.  
You do not have to have a Beta Profile to apply.  
If you're interested please apply to me in a message or comment.

I'm also going to post two new stories!  
One is Holidays with the Cullen's; Which will be out on 9/10/09.

The next one will be called The Life and Times of Astoria G.; it's a Harry Potter fic! It will be out in a little bit.

I'm not sure when the new chapter of Cut will be out, but I'm working on it; maybe in the next week of two?

I really appreciate all of the nice and touching comments that all of my readers give me, all 80 of them! YOU GUYS R-O-C-K!

Thanks,

Canjam

P.S. Everyone who reads gets a cyber ice-cream cookie!


	15. Beta

Hello everyone,

I am doing this AN to announce the new Beta, but first I want to thank everyone for applying. I have gotten a lot of good applications, and it was a very hard choice; but I have chosen ochalke5 as my new Beta!

Thanks,

Canjam


	16. Alice in Wonderland

After I talked to Esme she sent me back to my…er…his room to rest. Since then I've been staring at the wall, letting the week set in. I'm not really sure what time it is, but it's dark, and it was late summer, so it could be 7:30 or 8.

The door creaked open, spraying a fan of light on me. Then a southern drawl asked behind my head "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know." I mumbled, tiredly.

"Mu hum." He hummed.

There was a long silence, but it wasn't awkward, nothing is really is awkward with Jasper, now that he knew. I decide to break the silence with a question that has been nagging me all day.

"Do you think that she noticed?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure doll." He said from right beside me; then he wrapped his arm around me. I felt safe, safer than before my dad left.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"Do you ever know what happened to your family?"

"Um, I check time from time; I had 2 sisters and 3 brothers, they all made it out of the war alive, and lived their lives, all of them got married, and had kids; My youngest sister, Helene, she named one of hers Jasper. Well all of their kids had kids and so on. I still check up on all of them." He said proudly.

"I tried to find dad, it was a couple of years ago; I did myself, over the internet. His last trail was about 3 years ago in Atlanta. I still check the obituaries time to time, just to make sure."

"Well, it's his loss." He said pulling me closer to him.

Then I started thinking about the "talk" that Rosalie and Bella had with me, I guess he felt my anxiety, because he sighed.

"What did they tell you?" He mumbled.

I sat there quietly; it seemed that he already knew everything.

"I told them to wait, but they never listen, well Bella does, but Rose does everything when and if she feels like It." he stopped for a few minutes, and started again "I don't expect you to make a decision now, I never did. I just wanted you to know the consequences of being with me." He said.

"I don't think that I could make that choice right now, I love humanity too much," then I looked into his now deep topaz eyes "But I also want to be with you… forever" I finished with a faint smile.

Then he captured my lips in a heat searing kiss, I felt tingles running down my spine, I felt like I was on fire; I have never felt so alive in my whole life, but alas it ended too soon.

I let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny" he drawled with a light smirk on his face.

"It's every girl's dream now to have her first kiss with a vampire."

"Well Alice, I guess that you really are in wonderland." He said, and we both laughed.

There was a knock on the door frame. I turned my head to find Rosalie with bags.

"Me and Bella went out, we thought that you might want this." She said frigidly.

She dropped the bags on the floor next to the door.

"Thank you." I said and crossed the room to get them, they were all from little boutiques in from a couple of towns over; I picked them up and brought them back to where I was sitting and opened them.

The first bag had a purple and black plaid shirt; the second one had a pair of skinny jeans and some black flats; and the next and last bag had a black stone necklace and a black tank top.

For some reason, I didn't think this Alice wants to come out of wonderland anytime soon.

* * *

**First off I would like to give out a BIG THANKS to my Beta, ochalke5!**

**Ok, I have almost 100 reviews for Cut, that is the most awesome thing EVER! That is just ssssoooo cool, so when i get 100 reviews I'm going to something**

**S P E C I A L! **

**So you know what that means... POLL TIME!**

**Thank you everyone for reading!**


	17. It's Dark

Everything seemed to go smoothly for the rest of the week, I still wasn't going to school, but it was ok, Jasper had a lot of books. One good event though, was helping Esme with her garden.

We were outside on a rare sunny day, Jasper was out hunting with Carlisle, and I didn't know what the others were doing, but I was out with Esme, sparkles and all. She woke me up that morning with bunches of fall flowers.

"Come outside, I want to show you something." She said excitedly. Who was I to refuse?

She led me outside to see winter pansies, forget me not, and chrysanthemums covering the porch.

She handed me a little shovel and said

"Carlisle gave the go ahead."

So we started, the flower bed was pretty big, maybe a ¼ of a football field, and it was already prepped, all we had to do was plant the flowers.

"So how big were your grandmother's beds?" she asked.

"Um, pretty big, maybe the size of football fields, I was little, so everything seemed smaller, they were old cotton fields, no good for any crop anymore, so after granddaddy died, she planted flowers." I said.

It was a little chit-chat about flowers, like how to care for them, what's the best light, just little things like that. Then she dropped this bombshell on me.

"I haven't planted a garden since before I was married to Charles." She said dreamily.

I looked at her puzzled.

"OH, I'm sorry, I thought you knew." she apologized "Charles was my husband," she continued still working, and not looking at me "He was a semi- good man, when he wasn't drunk, I was pregnant with his baby, a little boy. I ran, trying to save the baby from the life I was living. I had the baby, and four days later the poor thing passed, a lung infection. This was before all of the sanitizing, and antibiotics and things like that then. I was crushed, so I went to a ravine and jumped. Carlisle found me in the morgue, still barley alive."

"Wow." I gapped totally amazed.

"I know, but it's really not how you got here, it's the reason that you're here. That is what really matters." She said.

We worked for most of the day, but we were done, and I was still thinking about what Esme said. I'm still thinking about it now, even though it's been nearly a week, and I have to go to school tomorrow, so that means going home. I'll still be over to the Cullen's often, I suppose. So there was no real need to say goodbye. But there was still one.

"Goodbye, everyone!" I said.

They all coursed goodbyes too, and Esme hugged me.

Jasper lead me outside to where my car was parked, and climbed in. He drove me the half-mile to my house, as we travel up the driveway I see mom's car where it's always parked; she's home.

"Wait." I said as Jasper made a move to get out of the car. "She doesn't know about you yet, I'm not sure how she'll react." I said.

I've never been gone this long, and then towing a boy into the house has to have some horrid outcome.

Jasper just nodded his head, and kissed my forehead, and I climbed out of the car.

"I'm leaving, I'll be at the Hole at sundown." He said.

"I'll be there." I gave him the assurance. I walked and got my bag out of the trunk, when I walked around, he was gone.

I walked up to my front door, it was un-locked. She's home.

I stepped into the foyer and dropped my bag.

"Mom, I'm here." I called.

"I'm in the kitchen." She answered.

This is good. She's conscious. Maybe she might be a little better.

I knew that I was wrong when I saw her eyes.

They were the eyes of a crazed woman, a woman out for blood, for life; a woman out for the kill.

"Where were you." She whispered in a menacing voice.

"I…ugh…I" I couldn't speak.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S IT'S LIKE TO OPEN OLD WOUNDS?!" She screamed. "WELL, IM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

She picked up the knife on the counter and grabbed my arm so quickly that I couldn't get away. She brought the knife up to the begging of my wrist and pressed down with force, dragging it along the one of scars that covers my arm. It ripped open, and the blood poured out down my arm.

When she brought the knife up to start on a new line, I jerked my arm away and ran. I ran to the only place I knew as a heaven; The Hole.

When I was running, I noticed that it was still bleeding profusely, even though I was clutching it to my shirt. I peeled it away saw why.

She cut the vein.

Oh, my God. I'm going to die.

I ran even faster then, I don't know if it was the adrenaline rush, or just the last of my will, but I made it to the Hole, where I collapsed.

Oh, my God. I'm really going to die.

Death is somewhat peaceful, kinda like going to sleep. Except you have a sense of impending doom that's settled in your stomach. I really didn't know what to do, so I thought.

I thought about Jasper. The first time I saw him, the first time he talked, our first kiss.

I thought about Esme, how kind, and caring she's been to me.

I thought about my grandmother, how I wish she was still alive now.

I thought about my own little family, how much potential we once had.

I thought about the rest of the Cullens, what great friendships could have lied there.

I thought about Abby, how she was my best friend, my twin, my sister.

I thought about how I haven't had a vision in a week. I guess that I can't even predict death.

I thought, and thought, and waited for death.

And believe me kids when I say that death isn't the glamorized thing that they show in the movies.

It's dark…very dark.

* * *

**HI! HELLO! I know it's been a long time, I hope that this ch. makes up for lost time! **

**This is not the end! There WILL be more chapters in this story! **

**Thank you everyone for reading! I hope that I'll get my 100th review soon, and then I can get started on the extras!**

**Thanks!**


	18. Die, Jasper POV

**Thank You Every one ssssssooooooooooooooo much! I would never have made it to 100 reviews without you, my lovely readers! Here are the rewards voted for on the poll, and the results are.......ALL OF THEM!!!! So here they are!!!**

**Just go to my profile and go down to 100th Review!**

* * *

"Jasper, she might not make it." Carlisle murmured.

She has to live, she just has too. She has too…

"She will." I whispered, more to myself than to Carlisle. I know what he feels, grief, sorrow, worry, and …hope. Even just a little, oh so different than the rest of the house. It just might be me, but the emotions are drowning me.

It's been three days since I found her, broken, bloody, and so near death.

It's been a battle ever since.

Emmett and Edward had to hold me back; I was going to kill her, not Alice, Lidia.

Even thinking of her name sends hatred running through my veins. It's like boiling water, so hot that it's cold.

Rosalie called 911, and Carlisle carried her back to the house, so the ambulance could pick her up. Edward had to take Bella away, in fear of her losing it.

I knew that I shouldn't have left her, but she wanted to go. I just didn't want this to happen, I thought that it would have been better to tell her mother alone.

I was wrong.

Now this is my hell, my eternal hell; forever, without her.

When she dies, do I.

All I can do is watch, as my heaven and I die.

Then she spoke in a faint sigh, barely audible to MY ears.

"Jasper."

* * *

**Thank you everyone so much for reading my ****writing. It's amazing that I have gotten so many reviews in just a few months! Thank you so much!**

**Yours, **

**Canjam.**


	19. Memories

Memories, of the past, present and future, all mixed and thrown together in my unconscious state, so this is death.

_Jasper and I twirling around, and around; we are at a dance. I'm in a pink dress, him in a black suit._

_Me on stage, the lead role in the play, the Nutcracker, My family takes up the whole front row, Momma, Dad, Cynthia, Papa Max, Nana Dee, even Grandmother Hilda._

_Dad taking me and Cynthia Sea fishing on the pier in Bollix._

_Me and Abby standing in line at the movies to see "Moonlight"._

There were even a few new one, visions.

_Jasper and I walking on a beach, the sun dancing off the diamonds on his skin._

_Abby, Bella, Rosalie, and I shopping._

The memories are pleasant for the most part, so I guess I'm in heaven.

But there is something missing from my perfect Nirvana.

Jasper.

Nothing was complete anymore without him.

Now he's gone.

Now I think that this might be Hell.

Wait, I feel something, something cool, running up and down my arm, right where the cut should be. Instead of pain, it's soothing; it's too cool to hurt. Up, down, up, down.

The blackness is fading; I'm becoming more aware; I'm not dead, after all.

It's bright, white; the coolness is still running up and down my arm.

I hear noises, breathing, beeping, and buzzing.

I'm starting to see outlines behind my closed lids.

The most prominent is a figure in a chair tracing up and down my arm.

I open my eyes to see

"Jasper"

"Oh my God," he sighed "I thought you were dead, you're alive," he then bent to kiss my forehead "you're alive."

He then kissed my lips softly.

"Carlisle!" he yelled.

"What is-" he stopped mid sentence.

"She's awake." Jasper said.

Carlisle then rushed to the machines behind me.

I looked around then, white bare room, with one chair against the wall and another one pulled up beside the bed. In the right corner was a TV and on the corner opposite was a cabinet. I was in the hospital.

I tried to sit up. I felt really dizzy.

"Oh, no, not so fast," Carlisle said, gently pushing me back down. "now let's try that again."

I sat up, very slowly. Jasper had his hand on my back for support.

I looked down at my arms, fully bandaged from the wrist to the elbow.

"Alice," Carlisle said "you lost a lot of blood. You'll have scars on your arms, but other than that there's no lasting damage."

I nodded once.

Carlisle finished up the check up, all the while Jasper was rubbing reassuring circles in the back of my hand; As soon as he left Abby and Olivia busted through the door.

"Alice, we knew that you would make it!" She squealed. When she was really happy her voice went about 5 octaves higher. The voice canceled out the tear marks, which were now running, but I think in joy.

"We have to stop meeting up in hospitals." Olivia breathed, that cracked up everyone in the room.

"I would have to agree with that one ." Jasper said.

"Well anyway I've got something for you!" Abby said holding up a bag.

She handed it to me and I opened it, it was Sunrise!

"Dude, Abby this is awesome! You're the best!" I rasped; my voice was a little dry from miss-use.

"I knew that you would love it!" She squealed.

"Well, Alice, we're going to go, you need your rest, hon." Olivia said as she touched my arm.

"Alice, call me when you leave ok?" Abby said while they were leaving.

I nodded once in response.

Me and Jasper sat in silence for a spell.

"Alice," Jasper said in a really soft voice, "when I thought that I was going to …lose you. It made me realize something. I truly, honest to God, love you."

What? I thought. He loves me; the 3 words that change lives just changed mine.

I have never been told "I Love You" by a boy, sure from my parents and grandparents, but never from anyone but family.

I knew that I could never live without Jasper.

I knew that he was my heart, my soul, and my very being.

I knew that I would die for him, no questions asked.

"I love you too."

* * *

Ah, the three BIG words!!!

Sorry for the wait...

Also, can ya'll review if you thought she was dead?

And check out my newest story Sangue Reali, please.

Thanks for reading,

Canjam


	20. Fault

I was going home.

The Cullen home.

My mom is gone, for a long time.

It's over.

Finally.

They'll take good care of her where she is.

I'll be taken very good care of where I am.

Esme and Carlisle went to court the day after I woke up and obtained custody of me.

My mother is in rehab, in a state funded center.

I'm free. I know that it sounds bad, but it feels good…

Olivia, Abby, John, and Frank gave their consent in court. They said what they had too, and I choose.

I choose love, because venom is sometimes thicker than blood.

I love the Cullen's, each in their special way.

I love Esme for her sweet and motherly ways.

I love Carlisle for caring for me with the up-most care.

I love Emmett for his light and fun personality.

I love Rosalie for caring for me, and wanting the best fate for me.

I love Bella for her trust in me.

I love Edward for making Bella, Bella.

I love Jasper for being my heart, soul, and total being. I love him for his love, compassion, and pure beauty.

I know that I could never live without him, and if I did, it wouldn't be called living. It would just simply be surviving.

Now I know why in death announcements and obituaries it says survived by. If they loved the deceased one tenth of what I love Jasper, they would never truly live again too.

Now we are able to live together. No one is in our way anymore. No one is stopping us.

The people in our lives now are supporting us fully.

It's wonderful.

Jasper squeezed my hand; a reassuring type of way, breaking my trance.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" he asks. He thinks that I'm still in pain.

I let out a humorless laugh. "You should know." I said.

"True," he answered "I felt a little pain though a few seconds ago."

"It was emotional pain." I mumbled.

I was still hurt. Not so much in the physical. It was mostly pure emotional.

She was my mother.

She was my monster.

I loved her, and then I loathed her.

She gave me life, and the first 11 years of my life she was the perfect mother.

Then she met the monster, and the monster she became.

She was no longer mother.

Jasper pulled to the side of the road, scooted over to my side, and pulled me into his lap.

I didn't realize that I was shaking until he wrapped his arms around me.

My sight was clouded.

My breathing was erratic.

I wasn't sobbing. It was something more powerful; more meaningful; more heartbreaking.

Jasper just held me. Knowing perfectly what I was feeling. He shared my pain with me.

Pain.

It's a funny thing.

It can make people closer, or drive them apart.

It can make or break relationships.

It can last for a fraction of a second, or for years.

It's amazing how a reaction of a nerve can take over your mind and dominate your thoughts.

I personally favor physical pain over mental.

You can treat physical. Just a little medicine and you good to go, almost like it never happened, and then it fades.

Emotional pain festers. Almost like an infected sore. It gets worse, worse, and worse. Then you get sick, and then you die.

That's a pretty little picture, isn't it?

I feel very alone.

"You're not." Jasper whispered into my hair.

"How can you be sure?" I ask.

"Because, look around, you have a best friend anyone would kill for, two girls who want to accept you if you give them the chance, and me." he said gently

His words struck a chord.

More like a heartstring, I found fault in my ways for the first time.

It kinda hurt.

"Don't do that." Jasper commanded.

But I couldn't stop. I knew I was hurting him, and it hurt worse then, I was being selfish, and petty, but I didn't care.

"Stop it ok. Just stop it." Jasper said "You don't know about being "alone", and I hope you never do, it's more painful than what you feel."

He was right. He always is. I need to decide.

Sink or swim in the game of society.

I need to be more open.

"You are right."

_Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I playing guitar hero. All of us are laughing._

"I need to give people chances to know me. I'm starting now."

* * *

Hello!!! I know, long time no see, or write I should say. Sorry, I have been really busy... well, I hope you like this ch. I think that Alice does a lot of growing up.

Review please!

OH! one more thing! I know this is random but, can you tell me your favorite anime movie? Mine is Howl's Moving Castle! Can you send it to me in a review?

Thanks!


End file.
